I Never Wanted Your Love
by addictedbooklover
Summary: Bella loves both Edward and Jacob, and she’s can’t choose between them. But the love triangle takes on another dimension when Bella’s twin sister moves to Forks...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**This is my second fanfiction. It's set when Bella is struggling to choose between Edward and Jacob, which is during Eclipse, but I probably won't have anything from Eclipse in my story.**

My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, multiplying as the plane flew closer and closer. I hadn't been to Forks for years and years, but now I was going to live there with my Dad, Charlie, and my twin sister Bella.

Bella had moved to Forks a couple of years ago because we didn't get on at all. Unfortunately, after my Mum remarried, she got lonely because she stayed home to be with me, while Phil, her new husband travelled around for his 'work': playing baseball. That's why I was moving.

The last time I'd seen Bella, just before she'd left for Forks, we'd had a huge fight that had taken months of e-mails to resolve. When we were kids, we had been like normal siblings, but by the time we turned twelve, our fights were increasing in length, about anything and everything. When we didn't live in the same house, we were actually quite close. Our parents hoped that, now that we were older, we were more mature and wouldn't have anymore major disagreements.

At least we weren't identical twins. That would be horrible. I shared Bella's chocolate eyes, pale skin, and heart-shaped face but that was where the similarities ended. My hair was so dark it looked black, slightly wavy, and reached my shoulders. I was a bit shorter than Bella, something that she had always used to her advantage. I still had a smattering of freckles, only visible if you looked very, very hard at my face. Another difference between Bella and me: she couldn't play sports. I wasn't the best at most sports, but I was a fast runner, which everyone thought was strange due to my lack of height.

I didn't quite know what to expect of life in Forks. Despite all our fights, Bella and I kept up a good e-mail correspondence but she didn't actually tell me much. I was a lot more talkative than Bella, so I just rambled on about anything I could think of.

I was jolted out of my meandering thoughts by the bump of the plane touching down onto the tarmac.

As I walked off the plane, pulling my hood of my raincoat up, I heard my name.

"Talia!"

Well, the shortened version of my name. My real name was Natalia, but it was such a mouthful in conversations so everyone called me Talia instead.

"Talia!" Bella waved frantically at me from where she and Charlie waited in the rain. Despite our previous disagreements, I felt a smile spread across my face. I was actually glad to see my sister.

The drive to Forks was beautiful. All the beauty of the greenery speeding past refreshed me, as I chattered to Bella. I could tell that Charlie was getting annoyed, but I was a natural chatterbox. At least, that's what I told my teachers whenever I got caught talking during class time.

Unlike Bella, I didn't mind the rain or snow, though the only reason Bella didn't like snow was her balance problems. I was so glad that I hadn't inherited those. Imagine falling over all the time in public! So embarrassing, it made me cringe at the thought.

Bella and Charlie left me alone to unpack when we arrived at my new home for who knew how long. I let out a long sigh, and half-heartedly put some of my clothes away.

I had abandoned my unpacking to lie on my bed, dejectedly staring at the ceiling, when Bella bounced in. She tripped on her way in, and grabbed my tall floor light to steady herself, pulling it over on top of herself and ending up on the floor anyway.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" she cried, getting to her feet and returning the light to its original position, blushing. "I forgot to tell you before that Jacob and Billy are coming over for a welcome-home dinner." Seeing my expression, she added "you remember the Blacks, don't you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not at all."

Bella looked slightly disappointed. "Oh. I suppose you haven't been here for ages. Anyway, I'd better get back to the kitchen."

She left without an accident, which I considered a miracle, until I heard a thud.

She must have fallen down the stairs, I thought.

"You alright?" I called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Bella answered distractedly.

Not long after the stair incident, I heard a car pull up outside. Probably the Blacks. Reluctantly, I got off my bed, yanked a brush through my hair a couple of times, checked in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, and headed downstairs.

I went into the living room, where Charlie had managed to unglue himself from the TV, and was talking to a guy in a wheelchair. I assumed this was Billy. I instantly liked him, but only because I was able to look down on him.

"Do you remember Billy, Talia?" Charlie asked me.

I shook my head, smiling. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"It's okay," Billy laughed, shaking my hand.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so I went to investigate.

Bella was standing by the fridge, leaning against it to support herself as she shook with laughter.

Another person was positioned similarly in the doorway. This must be Jacob. My eyes lingered on his happy face, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed, the gleam of his teeth that contrasted with his smooth russet skin.

I dropped my head, embarrassed, warmth spilling across my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I was normally confident around people, especially boys, but I'd never felt like this before.

Bella noticed me, and, with a lot of effort, stopped laughing, and introduced us.

"This is Jacob. Jacob, this is my sister, Natalia."

"Hi, Natalia." Jacob said, his voice slightly husky. I looked back at him to find him looking back at me. His eyes were warm and friendly.

"Just Talia," I corrected, half reluctantly. The way he said my name made it sound beautiful, but it would look weird if Jacob called me Natalia when nobody else did.

"Talia." Jacob repeated. "Got it." He grinned at me. I was startled, and automatically grinned back at him.

Throughout our exchange, Bella smiled, seeming pleased that we were getting along well, though I couldn't imagine someone not getting on with Jacob.

I could tell that she liked Jacob, more than just as a friend, and Jacob liked her back. I sighed internally. If Jacob had been free...

"I'd better go see if Charlie and Billy are hungry yet." Bella said, sounding like she was a million light years away. As if in a dream, I saw her walking out of the kitchen.

"So, Talia, how are you liking all the rain?" Jacob's voice cut through the hazy fog surrounding my mind, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I said, looking up at him from under my eyelashes, a small smile on my lips that I normally reserved for difficult boys. Unlike Bella, I could flirt, and I couldn't help having a go with Jacob.

If Bella came back, she would be furious, and it was likely that another sibling feud would begin. But I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. I just wasn't the sort of person who logically thinks and plans ahead for anything.

"What do you think of Forks?" Jacob asked. "Sick of the rain yet?" We both glanced out the window, streaked with raindrops, and back at each other at exactly the same time, then burst out laughing.

Once I'd recovered, I answered "I don't really mind the rain much. I actually like it, believe it or not. And Forks is al-right." I stretched my last word out.

Bella walked back into the kitchen briskly. "Time for dinner!" She strode over to the cupboards, and rummaged around, no doubt looking for plates and cups.

"Good, I'm starving!" Jacob said, glancing over at me. His stomach growled. I laughed again, and he joined in.

Bella turned around, carrying a stack of five plates.

That was a dangerous combination!

Jacob obviously had the same idea, and hurried to Bella's side, taking the plates from her.

"Thanks, Jake," she said, gazing up at him affectionately. I didn't miss the returned affection in Jacob's eyes, nor the way that Jacob's hand touched hers a lot longer than necessary.

I felt a sudden rush of jealousy. Did Jacob like Bella more than he liked me?

But, I'd only just met Jacob, whereas Bella had known him for years. I shouldn't be jealous of my own sister, especially when I could see how happy she was with Jacob. There were so many other boys, why should I like the same one as Bella? It wasn't right.

It wasn't right, but it was true. I liked Jacob a lot.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jake! Are you okay?" Bella asked frantically.

Blood welled up from a long deep cut in Jacob's arm. He'd raised it to protect his face from the shard glass that had suddenly ricocheted off the bench.

I had been too caught up in my thoughts to notice much of what had happened, but I guessed from the broken glass on the bench and Bella's horrified expression that she'd dropped something, which had shattered, and gone everywhere, including into Jacob's arm.

I closed my mouth, taking long breaths through my nose, trying not to be sick. I was quite squeamish when it came to blood. I could hardly bear to watch as Jacob pulled the large piece of glass from where it was embedded in his arm.

Bella's face had an expression that had changed from horrified to grossed out, probably mirroring my own. Jacob ran water over his cut, and after a few minutes I couldn't see anything but a long pink line where it had been.

"Where'd it go?" I asked, surprised. The cut which had been dripping blood just five minutes earlier, looked like it'd happened weeks, even months ago.

"Uh... It was worse than it looked," Jacob answered quickly. I could tell he was lying, that he'd made up his excuse on the spot. Why was Jacob lying to me?

I could see on Bella's face that she was in on the secret, and she knew why the cut that should've needed stitches had just disappeared.

At that moment Charlie and Billy came in, so I broke off the question on the tip of my tongue.

During dinner, I noticed Jacob's hand entwined with Bella's, and I resolved to try and win Jacob over. Then I was horrified by my own thoughts. Bella had Jacob, she was happy, and I was planning to break them up.

No!

I would let them be together, without interfering at all. Bella deserved to be happy, and, like I'd thought earlier, there were so many other boys. But none were like Jacob...

When Charlie and Billy returned to the TV, I stayed in the kitchen with Bella and Jacob, chatting about nothing in particular while they washed and dried the dishes. I offered to help, but Bella had insisted that I have a break on my first night in Forks, or rather, my first night of living in Forks.

Despite Jacob's obvious liking for Bella, he looked around every so often to give me a private grin, or a wink. Bella was completely oblivious to these little moments that made me go all warm inside.

As I lay in bed that night, sleepless, I felt a tiny bubble of hope open up. My first day in Forks had gone reasonably well (after I'd met Jacob!) and I was optimistic for the future. But a thread of doubt nagged at the back of my mind. Who did I want to see happy: Bella or Jacob?

I don't know how long it took me to drift off into my dreamless sleep, but I was woken abruptly at around 2:30am by a piercing scream.

Bella!

I rushed across the landing to her room, and opened the door.

"Don't leave!" Bella pleaded, and I knew she wasn't talking to me. I could make out a figure residing in the shadows of Bella's room, away from the bright moonlight.

I looked from the person to Bella. "Are you okay? I heard you scream," I said quietly to Bella, with a glance at the mysterious person.

"Yeah, I'm fine Talia, I just had a bad dream," Bella replied, sighing. "I should probably introduce you two."

The person in the shadows stepped into the shaft of moonlight shining through the gap in the curtains, and I saw his face for the first time.

"This is my...my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my sister, Natalia." Bella said tiredly.

"It's Talia," I said quickly. "I hate being called Natalia." Except when it was Jacob, I added in my head, but I wasn't going to say that out loud, ever.

"Hello, Talia," Edward said in a musical voice. I didn't stare at him, but he had the palest skin, most perfect face I'd ever seen. I could only imagine what he looked like in the day time, or in the sunlight...

"Hi," I mumbled, my brain befuddled by sleep and not functioning properly as I looked at Edward.

I could see Bella was on the brink of sleep, so I hastily said my goodnights (or rather, good mornings) and left, self-consciously feeling Edward's eyes on my back.

I tossed and turned for hours, thinking of Bella and Edward and Jacob. I'd honestly thought she was with Jacob, but then introducing Edward as her boyfriend? That was a bit selfish, to have two boys to herself.

So that meant Jacob was free. What about Edward? I liked both of them, but then there was Bella. For all Edward's beauty, (I felt strange calling a boy beautiful, but in Edward's case it was true) I thought I preferred Jacob, but I wasn't completely sure.

Eventually I drifted off, and slept through the rest of the night without waking up. But maybe I did wake up... because I thought I saw Edward Cullen, standing in my room, watching me.

**So there's my first chapter! Please review, I want to know your opinion. I won't be able to update, or reply to any reviews for at least a week, because I'm going away and I won't have any internet access. (How will I survive?)**

**addictedbooklover**


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers xMyLonelyAngelx, 13WolfGirl13, snowyflake, ..existance, musicbee, AshleeS, Ylvak and M1nk. Thanks also to all the readers who added this story to their favourites and alerts lists, I really appreciate it!**

**Note to Edward-lovers: I don't like Edward, and this chapter reflects that slightly...**

The next day was predictably rainy, but I didn't notice. I was still on a high from the events of yesterday/ very early this morning. I wanted to see Jacob again, (and Edward too, for some reason that I couldn't unravel) as well as settle in a bit more in Forks. Tomorrow I would start school, something that I actually looked forward to because I wanted to make some new friends and just generally get to know more people.

I glanced out of the window and saw that the cruiser was gone. Charlie must have gone fishing, which was good because I wanted to talk to Bella about several things regarding Edward and Jacob, and that was one conversation I definitely didn't want Charlie overhearing.

I dressed quickly, not giving much thought to what I was wearing, and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. I also hoped that I would find Bella there too.

The sound of heart-broken sobs drifted out of the kitchen as I walked down the stairs.

I found Bella seated at the table, elbows propping up her head that she rested in her hands. Tears flowed freely down her arms, melting into the puddle that had formed in front of her. I had no idea why she was so sad, but I grabbed the tissue box and rushed to her side.

Pulling up a chair, I wrapped my arm around her shaking shoulders and let her cry on my shoulder.

Eventually she quieted, and accepted the tissue I offered her. I don't know how long it was because Bella haltingly began to pour out the reason for her grief. I found myself drawn in as I listened.

"Edward...Jacob... I can't choose which one I love more, and who... and who I want to be with. And then, there's all the other stuff, not telling anyone about what they really – I mean, what I'm going through, because it's sort of more complicated. Edward was first, but he when he went away," Bella sniffed, and wiped her nose on the back of her hand before continuing. "When Edward went away, I got a bit depressed and Jake helped me get over it. But then Edward came back, and now..." A few more tears trickled down her face.

After another storm of sorrow overwhelmed Bella. I held her until she'd finished, thinking.

That explained a lot, but it didn't explain why I thought I'd seen Edward watching me last night. I was almost certain that he'd been there, and logically, if he got into Bella's room, it would be easy to walk across the landing into my room.

I shivered, as I wondered how Edward had ended up in Bella's room in the first place. It seemed creepy to me, and reminded me of the time at primary school (elementary) when the teacher had warned us about stalkers.

"I don't know what to do," Bella sniffed.

"I think that the longer you leave your decision, the harder it will be to choose. I don't mean that you should rush yourself, but maybe you should hurry up a bit," I advised.

Bella nodded. "You're probably right. I just can't help wanting them both, and I don't know who I can't live without."

The only sounds were the repetitive raindrops tapping on the roof, the whirring of the clunky old fridge and Bella's sniffs.

Suddenly someone knocked at the front door. I jumped up, then glanced at Bella.

"Can you give me five more minutes?" she asked. I nodded, and went to open the door.

"Good morning, Talia," Edward greeted me as if we'd known each other for ages, instead of a few hours.

"Oh, hi Edward!" I feigned surprise. "Bella's just getting ready, come into the living room."

Without waiting for his assent, I led the way and settled down in the armchair.

"So, Edward," I began. "You go to Forks High, don't you?"

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "I assume that you will be attending the same school?" The way he spoke was weird, sort of old-fashioned, but it suited him a lot more than "you going there too?"

I nodded, smiling. I resisted the urge to stare at Edward's flawlessly gorgeous face. I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I focused on his bronze hair. I always had to tilt my head to see people's faces anyway, so hopefully it seemed normal.

"Do you like Forks?" Edward asked. "I know Bella dislikes the rain and the cold weather."

"Actually, I don't mind it at all. Sometimes I like it more than the sun." I said truthfully, glancing towards the wet window.

"Hi Edward!" Bella said with false cheerfulness as she entered. Her eyes were red, and it was blindingly obvious that she'd been crying.

Edward didn't mention it, which surprised me. He'd been so polite earlier, that I'd expected him to ask Bella what was wrong, or at least be comforting.

I realised that his golden eyes still remained on me, as they had the whole time that he'd been here.

I instantly felt self-conscious, which was another unusual thing for me. What was it about boys round here that made me embarrassed and self-conscious?

Bella had evidently noticed that I was the subject of Edward's attention, and asked "Edward?"

I didn't meet Edward's eyes but I watched him out of the corner of mine as he tore his eyes away from me and turned to Bella.

It seemed to me as if he was reluctant to look away, which brought on another wave of self-consciousness. Why hadn't I chosen to put on some nicer clothes, or done something with my hair?

"Yes, Bella? I was just seeing the differences between you and Talia," Edward answered.

I hated it when everyone looked for the similarities between me and my sister, but the way Edward worded it... like he was trying to see us as completely different people, which I liked.

It gave me a warm, bubbly sensation of feeling unique, yet another unusual thing for me. I loved being my own person, but having a twin made it almost impossible.

I wished, like I had so many times before, that Bella and I were only sisters, instead of twin sisters.

I sensed Edward's penetrating gaze returning to me, almost as soon as he'd looked away, so I excused myself to go and have some breakfast.

As I ate, I couldn't help overhearing Bella demanding "why were you staring at Talia? And don't say you were comparing us!"

Edward took a moment to reply. "I was trying to read her mind. She -" Maybe Edward had mental problems, if he thought he could read minds.

"Is Talia's mind like mine?" Bella interrupted eagerly. Bella believed that Edward could mind-read? Both of them were strange.

"No, not completely. I can't hear individual words, but intermittently I get some idea of what Talia's thinking. For example, when she was in the kitchen with you, she was concentrating hard on something, working it out," Edward replied. "She is now, as well."

Now I was puzzled, confused. How had Edward figured out what I was thinking? Mind-reading was impossible! But then, I was certain Edward and Bella had nothing mentally wrong with them. Why did they believe in Edward mind-reading?

I shook my head, and finished my breakfast.

Bella and Edward's conversation stopped, and I felt a small burst of guilt. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on them, but it was too late now, and I was worried about Bella.

Edward left after a short time, and I decided to go and talk to Bella. She needed some support.

She'd remained in the living room, staring into space with a blank expression on her face.

"You alright, Bella?" I inquired gently.

Bella started, then relaxed into her previous position again. "I'm fine. I think I've made up my mind."

"And?" I prompted, when she showed no sign of continuing.

Bella raised her eyes to meet mine, and whispered "Edward."

I sensed her need to be alone, so I left.

That suited me perfectly! Edward might be the most attractive guy I'd ever seen, but Jacob was the one I liked better. I just had to hope that he would like me back.

I was startled by the shrill beeping of the phone. I automatically picked it up and cautiously said "hello?" I had no idea if I would know this person or not, and they certainly wouldn't know me.

"Hi! Is that you, Talia?" a familiar voice greeted me.

"Hi Jacob!" I said enthusiastically. I would recognise Jacob anywhere, despite only meeting him yesterday.

"Is Bella there?" Jacob asked. My heart sunk like a stone. Hopefully he wouldn't be pining after Bella forever, and take notice of other girls.

"Just a sec," I told him. "Bella!" I called, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. "Jacob's on the phone, you want to talk to him or shall I say you're not here?"

"I'll talk to him," Bella replied quietly.

"She's right here," I said to Jacob, and passed the phone to my sister, the sinking feeling swelling inside me.

At least he's free again, I told myself, trying and failing to stay optimistic.

It wasn't long before Bella's waterworks resumed, audible even from my bedroom but this time I ignored her.

I avoided Bella for the rest of the dull, dreary day. She was beginning to really irritate me, and I couldn't stand it.

My sympathy had evaporated completely, leaving me impatient and bad-tempered, which wasn't that uncommon for me.

That night, I went to bed early. It didn't help my restlessness at all, and I drifted in and out of surreal dreams.

A sense of déjà vu rippled through me as I opened my eyes, to see Edward in my room once more. Unlike before, he was murmuring to himself in his velvety voice. I caught snatches of his words.

"-Not only you-love-different choices for me-Talia-Jacob would be better-"

Without thinking, I sat up and screamed at him "what the hell are you doing in my room you stalker?"

A blur...and Edward was gone.

**Next chapter will be more Jacob (and probably less Edward) I promise! Sorry this chapter's short, I just decided to post what I had because it took a lot of rewriting.**

**Please review! **

**addictedbooklover **


	3. School

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers xMyLonelyAngelx, hayley, snowyflake, switzerlandsoeangel, musicbee, jennyabc and NightOxOWatcher.**

**I'm so sorry about the long delay in updating, but from now on I'm going to try to make the chapters shorter and the updates more frequent.**

I blinked, wondering if I'd imagined Edward's presence. I was sure I hadn't, but there was no possible way that he could've left that quickly. Charlie burst in, looking worried.

"What happened?" he demanded, his eyes darting around my room suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Just a dream."

Not looking convinced, Charlie stumped out.

Why had Edward been in my room? It brought up the same questions that his previous late-night visit had, questions that I couldn't answer.

Despite my churning thoughts, sleep captured me swiftly.

By morning, the rain had all but stopped.

I sighed as I remembered what started today: school. I'd been looking forward to it yesterday, but now that it was upon me, I wasn't so eager.

I took time with my appearance, wanting to make a good first impression. In that aspect, I was the complete opposite of Bella, another difference I enjoyed.

Bella and I didn't talk much as we sat at the table eating, or as she gave me a lift to school.

I dropped into the office briefly, collecting my timetable and map.

I saw the heads turning as I walked past to my first class, and felt the burning eyes fixed on me. I held my head high, not minding about sticking out like a sore thumb.

During the course of the morning, I met lots of new people, and chattered about nothing of consequence. Bella and I kept our distance, and though I caught many glimpses of my sister throughout the day, I didn't acknowledge her.

By lunchtime, I had a group of new acquaintances. En route to a table, I noticed Bella and Edward sitting at one end of a table with a petite girl who looked so much like Edward, yet utterly different.

As if she had eyes in the back of her head, the girl's eyes flicked up to meet mine. A second later, she was looking at Bella.

I didn't feel like sounding ignorant by asking anyone who the tiny girl was, but the girl walking beside me, whose name was Sarah, was providing me with a running commentary that I half-listened to.

"That's Edward and Alice Cullen, and Edward's girlfriend Bella. Oh, of course you know Bella, she's your sister! Silly me!" Sarah laughed without much humour.

"I know Edward too. He came over yesterday," I told Sarah, enjoying her expression as she sighed with envy.

"Oh my God, you're so lucky! Edward's so hot!" another girl gushed.

"Oh, no, Talia, you've just started Kimberly on Edward Cullen. Not a good thing to do!" a boy laughed, grinning at me. "Now she'll never stop talking about him."

"Shut up, Josh! Just because you're jealous!" Kimberly teased. She added to me in a stage-whisper: "Josh likes that girl over there, sitting opposite Bella. Her name's Jessica, and she likes Edward! Or she used to."

Josh pretended to be offended, and stalked ahead to a large over-crowded table. I don't know how there was suddenly a free seat for me, held out by a boy who winked at me.

I grinned at him, and took the chair. Maybe my time at Forks High would be fun!

By the end of the day, I found all the attention irritating me, especially all the guys who kept trying to show off. I thought of Edward, always polite, and Jacob, so cheerful and friendly.

The rest of the school week passed without any incident. The frostiness between me and Bella thawed enough for us to talk, but without any mention of Edward or Jacob. I hadn't seen Jacob since that first night when I'd met him, and I hadn't spoken with Edward since the time I'd called him a stalker.

I welcomed the weekend to catch up on my seriously neglected homework, which I'd been putting off for too long. I was also looking forward to Saturday evening. We'd all been invited down to La Push to have dinner with the Blacks and the Clearwaters.

After a boring, work-filled day, I changed into some nicer clothes, applied the slightest touch of make-up, and headed downstairs ten minutes after Bella had threatened to leave without me.

She was still there, of course. Charlie had spent the whole day fishing with Billy, so I was stuck with Bella and her truck once more. Wonderful.

On the drive down, Bella seemed agitated and twitchy.

"Spit it out, Bella," I finally said, trying to put an end to her uneasiness.

She glanced wildly at me, and then, her eyes back on the road, confessed. "I didn't tell Jacob."

I understood immediately. Bella hadn't informed Jacob of her decision, and I was fairly sure Edward didn't know either. Reading between the lines, I guessed that Bella had renewed her claim on Jacob, and was back to being torn between. I said as much to my sister, trying and failing to keep my impatience out of my voice.

She nodded, biting her lip, staring firmly at the dull road.

I couldn't stand the eerie quiet, so I asked about the Clearwaters.

Sadness and sympathy immediately showed on Bella's expressive face.

"Harry Clearwater was Charlie's friend, but he died of a heart attack not long ago. Sue looks after their kids now, Seth and Leah."

By then, we'd reached La Push, and I absorbed my surroundings like a sponge.

Jacob greeted me and Bella as we walked through the door with a warm smile.

"Where've you been all week?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he was addressing both of us, or just Bella. Probably Bella, I thought sadly.

"Hi Talia!" Jacob said, instantly evaporating my dejectedness like mist melted by the sun. "Have a good first week at school?"

We both chuckled, me enjoying the expression on Bella's face as she felt left out.

Jacob led us into the living room.

"Hi, you're Bella's sister, aren't you?" a happy-sounding voice piped up beside me.

"Yeah, I'm Talia," I answered, smiling despite hearing the question thousands of times already this week. What was it with these Quileute boys that made them always happy and cheerful?

"Oh, Talia, this is Seth," Jacob hastily introduced us.

I also met Leah, who looked as if she would rather be anywhere but here.

During the evening, I noted with pleasure and smugness that Jacob's eyes strayed to my face much more than Bella's. She was somehow completely oblivious to the fact that Jacob wasn't paying much attention to her, which annoyed and pleased me in equal amounts. Annoyance because I wanted her to realise that Jacob seemed to like me, but I was pleased because I didn't want to ignite another blazing argument.

I snatched a moment alone with Jacob just before we left, while Bella was talking somewhat reluctantly to Billy and Charlie. She kept casting glances over her shoulder toward where Jacob stood with his back to her, facing me and chatting.

As soon as she could, Bella came running over to us, falling over halfway. By the time she reached us, her face was scarlet and I was struggling not to laugh. She'd looked so comical, the look of desperation on her face as she flew off her feet and, almost in slow-motion, hit the dirt. It was a fall that nobody would want to do in front of other people, especially people that you liked.

"All right, Bella?" Jacob asked, not even trying to conceal the smile that had crept onto his face. I could barely see his face in the dark, but the lights from the house reflected off his warm eyes.

Bella glared daggers at him, and stomped off in the direction of her truck without a backward glance.

"Someone's a bit grumpy," I remarked.

The flash of Jacob's snow-white teeth contrasted with his shadowy russet skin as he laughed.

"Come on, Talia!" Bella shouted impatiently from her truck. "You want to be left here?"

She wasn't going to carry out her threat, but I still started towards her.

"Bye, Jacob," I said. Time disappeared so quickly when I was with Jacob, and now that it was time to part with Jacob, I wished that it hadn't.

"You got anything planned for tomorrow?" Jacob asked, not acknowledging the fact that I'd just said goodbye. Maybe he didn't want me to go, either!

"No." I replied quickly. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, that, if you want to, you could come down here again," Jacob mumbled, sounding shy, scuffing at the ground. He raised his eyes hopefully to meet mine.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically, a bit too eager.

I'd thought that Jacob couldn't smile any wider, but I was wrong.

"So... see you tomorrow, Talia?" Jacob said, asking and stating at the same time.

"See you tomorrow!" I repeated cheerfully, making sure that Bella could hear me.

A roar drowned out Jacob's last words. We both looked away from each other, to see Bella's truck driving off round the corner.

I stood there, stunned into a rare silence. Jacob burst out laughing, and after a moment, I joined in.

"Hey, where'd Bells go?" Charlie called.

Jacob controlled himself enough to blurt out "I think she got a bit grumpy!"

"Can I have a ride home, Dad?" I asked.

"Bye, Jacob!" I said, for the last time.

"Bye, Talia..." Jacob lingered over my name as I walked away.

**The next chapter will have lots of Jacob as well! Please review, there's nothing better than opening up my emails and seeing all the review messages. I'm starting the next chapter right away, so I'll try and write it quickly.**

**addictedbooklover**


	4. Anger

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers musicbee, WhisperBei, dazzled by Emmett, snowyflake, xMyLonelyAngelx and NightOxOWatcher.**

When we got home, Bella's door was shut.

I went to bed early, my happy thoughts filled with Jacob's laughter.

I woke in the morning, and didn't spend any time snuggling down in my warm blankets as I watched the peaceful rain soak into everything, like I normally did. Instead, I bounced right up, and prepared myself for the day.

It was just as I was about to leave for La Push –and Jacob – that I realised the flaw in my plan. I had no way to get down to La Push without Bella and her truck. She hadn't come down to breakfast, and her door had stayed closed since last night.

I knocked lightly on the door, and when there was no answer, I peeked around the corner to see if she was still asleep.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Do you have to interfere?" Bella yelled at me, from where she sat on her bed. I took a step back.

"Interfere? Me?" I asked innocently.

"You stole him! He's mine! He's taken! You can't have him! Ever!" Bella screamed at me.

"Who?" I asked politely, though I knew all too well who she was talking about.

"Jacob, MY Jacob! You stole him!" Bella shrieked. She looked demented, with her hair sticking in all directions like a hedgehog.

"I just want to borrow your truck, but as you don't seem to be in a good mood, I'll just call Jacob and ask him to come and take me down to La Push," I said, spinning around. I was surprised at myself: I didn't usually keep this calm when dealing with aggressive yelling, but I could tell my quiet tone irritated her.

"You can't go to La Push with Jacob!" Bella screeched.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?" I taunted, before slamming the door on my crazy sister. I stalked across the landing, and stomped down the stairs loudly.

"What's going on up there?" Charlie called.

I swore to myself silently. I'd assumed that Charlie had gone fishing again, but I hadn't thought to check if the cruiser was gone. Now he'd heard our argument, and with what happened last night...

"Talia? What happened?" Charlie was in the hallway now, putting on his tell-me-what-happened-so-we-can-deal-with-it face, managing to look concerned at the same time.

"Uh... Bella was letting off some steam," I said quickly, racking my brain for a reason. "You might not want to go up there, Bella needs to cool down a bit."

I made a beeline for the phone, as Charlie went upstairs to investigate, completely ignoring my advice. I found Jacob's number on one of those little sticky post-its stuck to the wall just by the phone. Must be used frequently!

My heart started to speed up as I listened to the 'beep beep, beep beep' of the phone ringing.

Jacob answered, and I was quick to inform him of my predicament.

"Bella doesn't want to lend me her truck, for some strange reason," I told him.

"What a nice sister," he replied. I could almost see him rolling his eyes and grinning at me. "I'll come and get you then."

"Okay, see you soon!" I said cheerfully. In an hour, I'd be at La Push with Jacob and everything would be fine, no jealous Bella to worry about.

I hung around downstairs impatiently, waiting for Jacob. I wasn't about to venture up into the danger zone, not with Bella acting like she was.

A knock sent me scurrying to the door, before I realised that it was only five minutes after I'd called Jacob. He couldn't get up here that fast, could he?

It was Edward. I should've guessed that he'd come.

At least this time I won't be in the same house as him for very long, all his staring was starting to creep me out. Maybe he could return Bella to sanity.

I quickly directed him upstairs, just as Charlie came down from Bella's room looking slightly scared and more than a bit worried.

I resisted the urge to say 'I told you so,' and instead said "hopefully Edward can calm her down."

I couldn't help glancing out of the window every minute, checking the road for Jacob, coming to rescue me from Bella and her jealous rage.

At last, Jacob came. Excitedly, I almost ran to the door to let him in, at the same time that Edward came down the stairs with his arm wrapped around Bella protectively.

Jacob bounced in, and then saw Edward.

Both of their faces hardened, an undisguised hostility burned in their eyes. I could feel the tension, that one wrong move could trigger a fight.

I had no idea why Edward and Jacob hated each other so much, why on earth they looked like they would like nothing better than to kill the other.

"Maybe we should go now," I suggested hastily, my gaze flicking between Jacob and Edward like I was watching a tennis match.

Jacob didn't seem to hear me, but Bella did.

Sending a poisonous glare in my direction, she asked sweetly "why do you have to leave so soon, Talia? Anxious to be alone with Jacob?"

"No, Bella, I want to go so that I don't have to look at your face anymore," I replied in the same angelic tone, enjoying my sister's comical reaction.

"What's wrong?" I continued, taunting. "Can't get to grips with the fact that you're not as-"

"C'mon, Talia, let's go," Jacob said, tugging at my arm, his eyes fixed on Edward.

**Sorry, I know it's short but I had to get it posted before I go back to school tomorrow. Please review! I hope nobody minded the anti-Bella parts, but they were really fun to write!**

**addictedbooklover**


	5. La Push

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any of her books and characters. I do own my own characters and my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers musicbee, xMyLonelyAngelx, NightOxOWatcher, WhisperBei, ilikemuffins19, snowyflake, Braveheartx3 and M1nk. Thirty-two reviews? You guys are the best ever!**

**I used the extra day off to finish off this chapter, go Waitangi Day!**

I let Jacob pull me out of the door, into the refreshingly cold rain.

"You alright?" Jacob asked me, looking concerned as he started up his car.

I nodded, then laughed, recalling Bella's jealous rage over me 'stealing' Jacob.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"This morning, when I went to see if I could borrow Bella's truck," I explained. "And she-"

"I think I know where this is going," Jacob interrupted, grinning.

"Yeah. She got a bit –actually a lot – angry at me and jealous of me, because of..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"Because of what?" Jacob prompted.

"Because she thinks you like me more than you like her," I told him truthfully, scrutinising his face carefully for a reaction.

A grimace. A sigh. Rolling eyes. Exasperation.

"Typical Bella." Jacob muttered angrily.

"But doesn't she have Edward?" I asked cautiously. I knew I was treading on thin ground here.

Jacob nodded, mouth firmly closed.

"Then why should she care what you think of her?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged aggressively, so I changed the subject.

I noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly, strangling it. When we reached the beach, fingertip-sized depressions marked where Jacob's fingers had been.

It was so easy strolling along the beach, getting soaked and chatting with Jacob.

"Hey, you're shivering!" Jacob pointed out, and wrapped both arms around me without any warning. I started to protest, but I was so warm and comfy tucked under Jacob's arm like a parcel that I stayed there.

"Are you sick or something? You've got a temperature!" I said, surprised by Jacob's incredibly hot body heat.

"Me? I'm fine! Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself? You warm enough down there?" Jacob teased, looking down into my face. I blinked the raindrops out of my eyes as I returned his gaze. Being this close to Jacob made me feel tiny, but I also felt like I belonged at Jacob's side.

"Hey, Jake!" a voice called from up ahead. I squinted into the driving rain, but couldn't make out anything clearer than an indistinct figure. No – two figures, coming towards us. Jacob gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze, raising his other arm to wave at the approaching people.

I blinked more raindrops out of my eyes, and in that second the people somehow travelled the remaining distance. The two boys had exactly the same haircut, and the expressions on their faces changed at the same time. It was slightly creepy...

"Who have you got here, Jake? She looks a lot like Bella," One of the boys remarked.

"She looks nothing like Bella!" Jacob snarled, surprising everyone, including myself.

"Hi, I'm Talia," I hastily introduced myself, intervening before Jacob could get worked up.

"Quil Ateara." One of the boys said cheerfully, holding his hand out to me.

I managed to extract myself from Jacob, enough to shake Quil's hand. It was the same temperature as Jacob.

"She does look like Bella." The other boy persisted, without an introduction or even a friendly gesture.

"I'm Bella's sister, I moved here from Arizona just over a week ago," I said, trying to stop Jacob from launching himself at the boy standing by Quil.

"We were heading over to the cliff, to do some diving with Jared and Embry. You want to come?" Quil asked, obviously having the same intention as I did.

"Diving?" I inquired, nervously watching Jacob. To my relief, he relaxed into a normal standing position.

"Cliff-diving. Jumping off the cliff into the sea," Jacob explained. Seeing my alarmed expression, he added "you don't have to, if you don't want to. Everyone does it around here, for fun."

"That sounds awesome!" I said enthusiastically. I was always up for daring activities, and this cliff-diving sounded like the height of extreme, no pun intended.

Jacob grinned back at me, a smile so warm I was surprised the raindrops didn't evaporate before they hit his face.

"Is that such a good idea?" the boy who hadn't introduced himself said, spoiling the moment completely. "Remember what happened last time, with Bella?"

Bella? How could he? I was ready to yell at Jacob until my voice was gone, but I decided on a different approach.

"What?" I rounded on Jacob, my voice dangerously soft. "You took Bella cliff-diving?"

"No!" Jacob held up his hands in front of him, a gesture of peace. "It's not like that! She jumped off without me, when the sea was really rough, and I had to pull her out. Bella didn't wait for me-"

"So you were going to do it with her, then?" I spun around, not caring where I was going, stalking into the rain. Beneath my turbulent thoughts, I knew that it shouldn't have mattered to me; I shouldn't have turned on Jacob just for planning to take Bella cliff-diving.

Jacob's strong hand's caught me before I took two steps, spinning me around to face him. "Bella and me were just friends, I was keeping her company when Edward left, that's all." His eyes ate into my anger, melting it like the sun dissolving morning mist. Not that there was any sun in Forks, or La Push.

I couldn't help but admit defeat.

"All right, all right." I glanced up at Jacob, a smile on my face, a glint in my eye. "Time for some diving!"

**I know, another short chapter. Most of the future chapters will be short. Please review! I'll try and update it soon, but I can't guarantee anything because I just started a new school, and I'm going to be busy with homework and that sort of thing. **

**If you have spare time on your hands, try Julika's Twilight riddle! There's a link on my profile. It's very fun and addictive, I've nearly finished it!**

**Please review!**

**addictedbooklover**


End file.
